For Real
by Terra Rock
Summary: Raven finds out she actually has feelings for our fellow changeling. Robin spills her secret, but BB doesn't like her in return. Raven is willing to do anything to make BB like her...even become another person... Review! I put a disclaimer...
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

**As of January 29, 2008:**

**Hey, Terra Rock here! Now, I don't know if people actually read this story any more, but I am redoing it. I am deleting all of the idiotic things that I used as author's notes at the beginning and end of chapters, and putting something less embarrassing! Hooray! I am going back through each chapter, and fixing grammatical errors and such. Fun, fun, fun. However, I will not be changing any of the content, no matter how much I wish to. It would probably be a waste of time.**

**Also, I've a new account. Feel free to go and read any of the ten-or-so fanfictions I have on there. The username is Misery's-Toll.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or anything associated with it...or anything else for that matter. This is purely a fan-made fic by Terra Rock.**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

_I think we've all wished to go somewhere amazing…or at least anything better than where we are right now. That's how I have been feeling lately. Most who do so though, don't know what they are aiming for exactly. But I know for sure. All I have to do is find a way to get there from here someday._

_-Raven_

"Raven! Wanna play a game of stank ball?" Beast Boy's voice called through Raven's bedroom door, interrupting a much-needed meditation.

The violet-haired girl sighed. Was it always going to be this loud and unusual in the tower?

"Yeah Raven! It'll be fun!" Terra's voice called through after.

Raven hated Terra, and not without reason. Why was it that she was the only one who thought they should take precaution when around her? How could they so easily put aside the fact that she had tried to annihilate them all? Anger always bubbled up insider of her whenever she heard that perky blonde's voice.

"Beast Boy! I never wanted to play your stinking game before, so why would I _now_?" Raven yelled at them, suddenly seething in irritation.

Beast Boy shrugged, but that was unseen by Raven through the door. But she could sense his disappointment level rising, and Terra getting angrier.

"Raven, you can be such a freaking jerk sometimes! He was just asking to be polite, which apparently you can't manage! You could try doing something _nice_ for someone on their birthday for once." Terra shuffled away with Beast Boy in tow.

"Wait…I…" Raven slid her door open a crack.

"Yes?" Terra said, her hand on her hip, eyes wide open in expectancy.

"I'm s…I don't like your game…Happy Birthday." Raven blushed before swiftly shutting her door closed again, basking in the darkness that came with it.

"Random child," Terra sighed, and herself along with her green comrade continued down the hall.

"I knew what she meant," Beast Boy cracked a smile to himself, his happiness rising again.

"So…let's try Cyborg?" Terra asked, already psyched up.

"Sure." Terra grabbed his hand and they ventured an entire whopping four feet to Cyborg's door.

**HereGoesHereGoesHereGoesHereGoesHereGoesHereGoesHereGoes**

"You can't like him!" Logic exclaimed, completely flabbergasted.

"Why not?" Raven asked, feeling need to defend herself.

"Duh! Because Terra does!" The know-it-all Raven replied, speaking...know-it-all-ishly.

"I SAY KILL THEM ALL!" Rage roared, a maniacal grin plaster on her countenance, flames seeming to protrude from the figure's eyes.

"Aw, shut up Rage. I think Terra and Beast Boy are cute together," Happy giggled in delight, as she painted her toenails a bright pink.

"I agree with killing Terra…Beast Boy should be all ours," Lust sighed in content, at whatever image was going through her head at the moment.

"Okay, we aren't killing anyone!" The normal Raven said, snapping all of the day dreaming teens back to reality.

"Aw…but that would be so totally awesome!" Trigger-happy Raven cackled evilly.

"Since when do I have a part of me that's trigger-happy?" normal Raven groaned, not liking the new change.

"Ever since Trigon left." Trigger-happy shrugged, and then proceeded with the cackling once again.

"Okay, whatever. What are we going to do about Beast Boy?" Raven asked the group of emotions.

"You should become better friends with the guy, and then once Terra betrays us all again, cheer him up

and then ask him out," Logic said, rolling her eyes behind her coke-bottle glasses like it was painfully obvious.

"I say it would be pointless to do anything. It would all result to pain and suffering for you, Beast Boy, and

Terra in the end anyway. Haven't we experienced enough of that. I say we should kill our self if we have to kill anyone," Depressed murmured, wiping away a stray tear.

"You all are no help," Raven finished meditating and dropped down onto the bed, "Time to get a birthday present."

**HereGoesHereGoesHereGoesHereGoesHereGoesHereGoesHereGoes**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Beast Boy! Happy Birthday to you! Yeah!" The Titans all sang. Even Raven...though she chanted, rather than actually singing a melody.

"Friend Beast Boy! We must unwrap the gifts! Mine must be the first!" Starfire shoved a poorly wrapped box covered in bunny print on into Beast Boy's arms.

"Okay…ha…uh…great Starfire…just what I always wanted!" Beast Boy stared down at the same Peter Cotton Tail book for children as he had received the year before, "Uh, Star? I appreciate that you are trying to help me learn how to read, but maybe you could have gotten something a little higher up…something closer to my level…like 'Go Dog Go'."

"Of course friend Beast Boy! Next year!" Starfire said cheerfully skipping in a circle. Robin then handed Beast Boy a slightly larger box.

"Great Robin…an autographed Birdarang…From the actual Boy Wonder!" Beast Boy's expression faltered for a moment as he studied the damaged article, before waiting impatiently for the next gift.

"Here ya go, B!" Cyborg threw a football shaped gift at Beast Boy.

"Oh…I wonder what this is…it bounces…and it's shaped like a lemon…a very large lemon…" he opened

it up…"WHAT? Heheh…that's nice Cyborg…Great…a 'Hey Arnold' rubber head…I love it. Okay, your turn Terra!"

"OMG! An actual 'MEGA MONKEYS: THE CHONICLES'! Terra, you are the greatest!" the changeling leaned over and pecked his girlfriend on the cheek, who blushed madly.

"Friend Robin, maybe some day we will share that expression of friendliness?" Starfire asked Robin, who then had a face mirroring the shade of that of the blonde Titan's.

"Maybe Star…"

"I think he wants to do it more like the French do it," Cyborg snickered. Ah, he really cracked himself up sometimes.

"Heehee…" Beast Boy giggled.

"Beast Boy, did you just…giggle?" Robin asked, his eyes opening so wide Starfire feared that they would fall out.

"No! …It was…a MAN giggle…yeah! That's it! A MAN giggle! Okay Rae, your turn!" Beast Boy eagerly changed the subject.

"Well…it's not as good as Terra's…but here you go…It wasn't wrappable…so there…" she handed him a blue rose with a white ribbon on it that said, "Happy birthday Carol!" ...but Carol was crossed out and written out to the side was 'BB', so that he wouldn't get confused.

"Thank you Raven…It smells…I mean…it smells good! Like…flowery good…And its blue…" Beast Boy grinned at Raven. Raven blushed madly.

"Ooh…Ravey got a crush on Beastie Boy there." Cyborg joked. Terra slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shut up," Raven grumbled, not appreciating the leak of her secret.

"You lurve him," Cyborg went on. Raven started walking out of the room, "I'm just playin' with you Raven! Come on!"

"Good night," She muttered emotionlessly, and then levitated to her room.

"So…who wants cake?" Robin inquired, completely ignoring the fact that their dear friend had just left the room.

"Is it non-dairy cake?"

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Well, please tell me what you think of it! Constructive criticism would be loved!**

**Please review!**

**-T**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Leaving

**Hey! Terra Rock with chapter number two! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! GOT IT?**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

"Cyborg's on to us! Maybe we should shoot him!" Trigger-Happy Raven suggested.

"Oh, would you shut up! I'm trying to eat potato chips in peace!" Lazy Raven said.

"Oh...he's so perfect..." Love sighed, staring at a picture of Beast Boy.

"Why do I even bother talking to you guys?" Raven wondered aloud.

"Hey, at least I give reasonable advice," Logic said, and glared at Trigger-Happy.

"Okay, give me some reasonable advice," Raven challenged.

"I say you find a close friend. Preferably a boy...like Robin. He won't judge you or anything, and he has experience. Ask him to ask Beast Boy what he thinks about you, but in a non suspicious way. That way you know what to think," Logic said.

"Fine. We'll see if it was good advice at the end of this," Raven sighed, and plopped down onto the roof. It ended up that Robin had been there already, staring at the sunset, and watching Raven meditate. When she 'woke up' she saw Robin staring at her.

"What?" she asked, and put her hand on her hip.

"Your facial expressions change a lot when you are meditating," Robin said, and then looked out at the ocean.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Raven asked.

"Depends...if it's anything that has to do with devouring tofu, cross dressing to look like you for some reason, or reanacting the movie 'RENT', then no."

"You weird me out sometimes Robin," Raven said, and then got to the point, "I like Beast Boy and I want you to non suspiciously ask him what he thinks about me, so that I won't embarrass myself by asking him out."

Robin stared at Raven, "I think it's about time.You know, he used to have a huge crush on you before Terra came. Sure."

**MimiMarquezCladOnlyInBubbleWrapMimiMarquezCladOnlyInBubbleWrapMimiMarquezCladOnlyInBubbleWrap**

"WHAT?" Raven screeched. She had just found out that instead of simply asking Beast Boy what he thought about her, Robin had asked Beast Boy out for Raven. Beast Boy had said that she was pretty, but he had Terra.

"I'm sorry Raven...I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'm not very good at stuff like that," Robin said. Meanwhile, Trigger-Happy and Hate were screaming that she shoot Robin.

"I have to go meditate..." Raven muttered, and ran to her room.

"HEY STARFIRE! WANNA GO PLAY SCRABBLE?" Robin yelled, and ran around the tower looking for his lover.

**MimiMarquezCladOnlyInBubbleWrapMimiMarquezCladOnlyInBubbleWrapMimiMarquezCladOnlyInBubbleWrap**

"I told you it would only embarrass and depress you," Depression said. She had just slit her wrists for the fourteenth time that day. Unfortunatley for her, she was only part of Raven's mind, and could not kill herself.

"When I say taco, you say bueno. TACO!" Obnoxious screeched.

"Bueno..." Bored said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Raven?" Logic asked.

"Yes. I'm leaving. And the next time Beast Boy sees me, I won't be me. To all of them, Raven will be dead." Raven said. She 'woke up', and got ready to leave. She only packed items that the Titans wouldn't notice were gone. Then she used her powers to reproduce a copy of her own blood and put a gun on the floor. She used her powers to knock stuff around and made blood streaks go down the wall. Then she screamed bloody murder, grabbed her bag and jumped out the window, and levitated away, preparing to start a new life as Beast Boy's dream girl.

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Er...yeah. Chapter two, revised. Why am I doing this? Because I have no life. Oh right. You probably want some sort of energetic comment at the bottom of this, like I had down here before.**

**WHEN I SAY TACO YOU SAY BUENO! TACO!**

**Feel free to leave reviews. :D**

**-T**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Rachel

**Hey! Terra Rock here with chapter three of your favorite story? Am I right or am I right?**

**Wow. I must have really been obsessed with 'Rent.' Freaky.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! See, you've trashed all my hopes and dreams. Are you happy now?**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

It had been two weeks since Raven's departure from the team. The Titans had desperately searched for any trace of Raven's murderer, after Robin had horrifyingly discovered that the puddle of blood had, in fact, been Raven's. With no trace of Raven, the team figured that the killer had stashed the body somewhere as to not be discovered. They had recently been holding auditions for new members.

Over the past two weeks, despite being changed from the inside out, she had been watching the Titans closely. They had only been to 'PIZZA' on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Raven had gotten enrolled as a waitress for the day shift, and was planning to meet the Titans, and become friends with them in order for the odds to be on her side when she auditioned. The Titans being picky and not wanting to let Raven go, hadn't even considered anyone yet. Of course, if Raven wanted to audition, she would have to fill out a bunch of forms, and stand in line for hours. Thank god it wasn't like the auditions for 'American Idol'. Unfortunately, there were almost as many people with no talent as on 'American Idol'.

It was now Tuesday, 2:00 pm, and the Titans were arriving for a late lunch. They sat down at their usual table, and Raven walked up.

In the Titans eyes, it was a pale girl, with green eyes, green hair, a red headband, a black tank top that said 'Support Animal Rights!' and a Teen Titans decorated apron.

"What can I get for you all today? By the looks of it, a beer…I mean if you weren't under age." Raven forced a giggle, which went unnoticed by the Titans, "You all okay? You seem a little stressed." She took out her notepad, and a clicky pen.

Best Boy was instantly mesmerized.

"Would it be against your policy to give a customer some aspirin?" Robin asked, leaning his head in his hands.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I've heard that aspirin can ruin your stomach lining on an empty stomach. And you don't want your stomach lining to dissolve do you?" Raven asked.

Robin sighed, "We'd like a four part pizza that's part supreme, part meat lovers, part tofu, and a plain cheese. And can we get some mustard with that?" he asked. Beast Boy was still speechless.

Raven felt a little sad. She was seeing Cyborg and Starfire depressed in a sort, Robin overly stressed, Terra glaring at Beast Boy for breaking up with her after her death, and usually she would be there to kick Beast Boy out of his stupor.

"Is Beast Boy okay?" Raven twirled a piece of hair around her finger after scribbling the Titans order down. She had already memorized it from being part of the Titans for so long.

Cyborg kicked Beast Boy in the shin.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, I'm good. The question is, how are you?" Beast Boy instantly turn on his failed attempts to flirt.

"Uh…I'm good…maybe I should go tell the cook your order…" she quickly sprinted to go give the cook the Titans order. Then she ran back to the table.

"Back so soon?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah…I forgot to ask what you wanted to drink…" Raven said.

"Okay, how about we give you our drink orders, and you give us your name?" Beast Boy asked, and wiggled his eyebrows. Terra 'accidentally' stamped down on his foot. Beast Boy cringed.

"Fine. It's only because you're so cute though," Raven hated acting like this, but found it fun to say what she had wanted to tell Beast Boy, "My name is Ra…chel."

"Okay, we'd like four doctor peppers, and some mustard," Beast Boy grinned.

"It'll be right up."

**NoDayButTodayNoDayButTodayNoDayButTodayNoDayButToday**

The Titans and 'Rachel' had hit it off really well. She knew just what spots to push, and what not. She also managed to sneak some aspirin to Robin. Today, she was going to audition to be on the team.

Over the two-week period she was gone, she had been going to an advanced training school for teens with powers. She had learned how to use her telekinetic powers to morph herself into different animals. She would morph into a black animal instead of green though. It caused her much pain between animals though.

Raven had decided that it was her chance to audition. So she filled out the pile of forms, and gave them to the Titan's temporary secretary, who decided Raven qualified to audition.

"Okay, number 378!" Robin called into the microphone. Raven came into the arena. They had an obstacle course set up for her.

"Rachel?"

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**How did you like it? It was a little empty, but at least you get to meet the new Raven… Please review!**

**-T**


	4. Chapter 4: The Audition

**Terra Rock? Adsum! Ignore that…**

**I am back! Thank you for all your magnificent reviews! You make me feel so loved…**

**Disclaimer: Guess what Terra Rock owns? NOTHING! HOW MANY WAYS DO I HAVE TO PUT IT TO YOU?**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

"Rachel?"

"Who'd you expect? The Easter Bunny?" Raven asked. She mentally cursed at herself for using sarcasm.

Now, if you went into Raven's mind, like you have several times in this tale, if you turned left right before the forbidden door, there would be a pathway leading to the biggest part of Raven's mind--Sarcasm's mansion. So it was pretty darn hard for her to give it up. Now, back with 'Rachel'…

"So…let me explain the rules," Robin started, "You will be timed. If you reach the end of the obstacle course before two minutes has passed, you pass. Got it? Oh, and by the way, thanks for the aspirin!"

"Go Rachel!" Beast Boy shouted, waving his arms. Terra crossed her arms, and frowned. She had become rather unsettled with this new friend of the Titans, she could sense a sort of familiarity, but she was no empathy, and thus, dismissed the thought.

"Five."

Raven got on the starting line.

"Four."

Raven prepared to morph.

"Three."

She pushed the thoughts of doubt from her mind.

"Two…"

She glanced at Beast boy.

"GO!" The bell rang, and she was off.

She morphed into a cheetah and started running, when a group of lasers started firing at her, so then she morphed into an armadillo, curled into a ball, and rolled through. She reached a large pit in the ground, which surprised her, and when she was about to fall through, she turned back into human form, and gripped onto the side of the pit, slamming into the wall.

"Crap!"

She put her feet against the wall, and flipped up and over, landing on her feet.

"Okay, you can do this!" she said to herself. She then muttered her famous words, and morphed into a bird…only something went wrong, and she morphed into a cross between an armadillo and a raven. But all the better for her, because she needed all the armor she could get.

She took of in the air, and arrows started shooting at her from mechanic bows. She gasped in air, and then pushed, and spiked feathers flew out of her sides, and crashed the bows.

"I've never seen anyone who's been able to do anything like that." Robin thought aloud. The team obviously agreed.

Meanwhile, Raven had morphed back into a human, and was now in extreme pain, but she did not let that show to the Titans. She came to a walled area. She took a step in, but nothing happened. She took a couple more, and nothing happened. Finally, she took one last step, which triggered a mechanism causing the walls to start to cave in. The nearest exit behind her closed off, and There was a bullet proof glass covering above. So she made a mad dash for the exit ahead.

"What's the fasted animal you can think of Raven? THINK!" She whispered to herself. The walls were becoming to small for her to be a cheetah long enough for it to matter, for she would only fit long enough to take a couple steps. She finally decided a lizard.

"AAAAH!" She cried out in anguish as she morphed. The Titans were watching through a video camera, and had no idea what was going on. They figured she had been practicing using her powers all her life, so that couldn't have been the issue. But boy were they wrong.

Raven morphed into a four inch long lizard, and made a mad dash for the end of the now very thin pathway. Finally she reached the end, and morphed back. Sweat was trickling down her brow, and her skin started to break out in blisters.

"What can I say? …Allergies…yes…blame it on allergies."

She reached the finish, line, and collapsed on the ground.

The Titans dashed down from their power-safe house, and came to meet their friend.

"Water…tired…Aah…" she moaned. Starfire handed her a bottle of water, and Raven gulped it down hastily. Then she sat up, and scratched the back of her head.

"So…how'd I do?" Raven asked nervously.

"One minute and fifty nine seconds. You passed!" Beast boy shouted, and hugged her. Raven felt like she might just die there in his arms.

"What happened to you? You're covered in blisters…" Robin asked.

"Allergies…" Raven lied.

"Rachel, is there something you're not telling us?" Cyborg asked.

"Blisters, and crying out in pain are not symptoms of allergies…" Robin said.

"Let us take friend Rachel to the infirmary!" Starfire declared.

"Okay, good idea Starfire." Robin smiled. Beast Boy helped Raven up, and they took her up to the infirmary.

"So…am I a Titan?" Raven asked once they had her sitting in a bed in the infirmary.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you don't have a birth certificate." Robin said, flipping through papers.

"Oh, I was dropped off at an orphanage in New Hampshire when I was very young. The place burned down though." Raven lied. She seemed to be doing it a lot lately, and she didn't particularly like doing it.

"Okay, I have good news. The blisters were caused by over usage of your powers. When did you first start using them?" Cyborg asked, looking at the screen.

"About a month ago." Raven answered.

"So you weren't quite used to using your powers that much, and it caused a break out in your skin. Here, this ointment will help." Cyborg handed her a container of orange cream.

"Well Rachel, it isn't for sure weather you are a Titan or not. Why don't you stay with us for awhile and we can get to know you better?" Robin suggested. The Titans all nodded their heads in agreement. Terra did nothing.

"Sure…I guess I could do that." Raven shrugged. Then, Robin's communicator went off.

"Titans! Trouble!"

**12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312323123123123**

**So…did you like it? It's my longest chapter so far! **

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Know Your Secret

**As the new Miss America, I, Terra Rock, would like thank all of you for reviewing! Wait! What? What do you mean I'm not the new Miss America? Hey! Give me back my crown! I made that out of Popsicle sticks and rubber bands!**

**Seriously, thanks for all your great reviews! I now have fourteen for four chapters! That's the best I've ever gotten! This morning I was like, "I'm gonna check my email. That'll cheer me up if I have two reviews!" And POW! I got six reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap. Except for maybe this plot… Well, actually, that belongs to my sister too…**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin called out.

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

"Orange. Orange who? Orange you glad I didn't say banana? Hah…that's funny every time…" Beast cracked up, and fell on the floor.

"No…It doesn't say. But it's a coal mine just a couple of miles from here. Let's go!" Robin shouted, and all the Titans sprang into action, and loaded up the T-Car. Beast Boy poked his head out the window of the car.

"Are you coming?" Beast Boy asked.

"But…my powers…" Raven stared at the ground.

"Can you swing a stick?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then get in the car and let's go!" he shouted, and Raven got in.

**HowLowCanYouGoHowLowCanYouGoHowLowCanYouGo**

When the Titans plus Raven arrived at the mine, no one was there.

"What the-?"

Out from behind, a Slade-bot whacked Robin in the back of the head. Robin landed hard on the ground.

Raven turned quickly around, and used the bo-staff that Robin had given her and whacked the robot's head off.

"Oh yeah! Go Raven! …I mean Rachel! I don't know why I said that…" Beast Boy said, flustered.

"Look out!" Raven shouted, and pushed Beast Boy out of the way when a robot was just about to shoot him. They sorta sat there awkwardly for several moments, Raven laying on top of Beast Boy.

"You can get off now." Beast Boy said. Raven blushed and got up.

"Now, it's time to get this party started!" Raven shouted. Starfire helped Robin up, and they all got in a battle position.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled his famous line, and the Titans took off in all directions. Slade-bots came rushing in.

Raven started bashing robots here and there, until she saw someone's silhouette in another part of the mine.

"Slade." She muttered, and took off after him, not knowing what happened to Terra when she had gone after Slade on her own.

Slade got stopped at a dead end.

"You've got no where to run to." Raven said.

"Oh isn't that nice. The Titans found someone to replace their little Raven. She was always _weak_. Maybe if she had gotten a little closer to the Titans, someone would have been there to protect her from her horrible fate. What a shame. Isn't that right, _Rachel_." Slade turned around to face her.

"How do you know my name?" Raven squinted, and got in an attack position.

"A madman never reveals his secrets." Slade said. Then he took out his bo staff, and tried to strike Raven, but she used her own to block it.

"I'm stronger than I look!" She morphed into a kangaroo, and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards in surprise.

"So it seems they have another changeling on the team." Slade struck again, this time hitting Raven square in the jaw, causing her to fall down on her stomach.

She tangled her legs around his, and flipped over, causing him to lose his balance temporarily. "I'm someone you don't want to mess with!" she growled, and turned into a hippo.

'_A hippo? I wasn't supposed to turn into a hippo…I guess I'll have to make do..'_ Raven thought, and tried to bite Slade, who shoved his bo-staff in her mouth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She said…only in hippo language, and the staff broke in half. Then she morphed back into a human, and collapsed on the ground. Her skin started to break out again.

"What's the matter Rae? Are you tired?" Slade taunted.

"Not in the least!" She yelled, and did a spin kick, hitting Slade square in the chest, causing him to fall. Then she sat down on his abdomen.

"Let's see who you are." She grunted, and took off his mask.

"It was nice to meet you Rachel. You may have gotten my robot, but it was merely supposed to deliver a message. I know your secret _Rae_, and if you don't tell them, I will." A recording said. Then the screen blinked numbers, counting down from five. It reached one, and Raven was blown back against the wall. Then she fell unconscious.

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Gasp! Slade knows Raven's secret! And thus, the plot thickens! Please review!**

**-T**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Tired of Waiting

**Terra Rock here! Yay! Two updates in one day! I'm a poet and I don't even know Bob! No…that's not right…**

**AGH! My braces are killing me. Yes, I have braces. And you're going to have to deal with it just as much as I do.**

**And now it's time for some BB/Rae fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own the Teen Titans, yadda yadda…I don't own crap…**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

_Beep! Beep!_

"Will that stupid thing just shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Raven muttered.

_Beep! Beep!_

"UGH!" Raven threw a pillow at the machine. Wait…why did she have a pillow?

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…MOMMA!" Beast Boy shouted, and woke up. He was lying on a pallet on the floor.

"Morning, Mr. Sorry Momma…" Raven said.

"Wait…you heard that? Hey! You're awake! GUYS! GET IN HERE!" Beast Boy shouted. Robin came rushing in.

"Great! You're not hurt or anything, right?" Robin, asked, with a concerned expression.

"No…should I be?" Raven asked, confused.

"We fought off all the robots, but no one could find you, so I went to go look for you, and we found you unconscious against the mine wall, and pieces of a Slade robot all over the area. So I'm guessing you got to meet 'Slade'?" Robin explained.

"Yeah…I tried to take off its mask, but then a screen underneath it blinked a couple numbers, and then it blew up." She rubbed her head.

"Okay, so you are unharmed. That's good." Robin said, and patted her on the shoulder.

"So…you wanna go get a smoothie or something?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven was shocked. Was he…asking her out on a date? Not a very romantic one, but a date nonetheless.

"Yeah, sure…" She grabbed Beast Boy's outstretched hand, and jumped off the infirmary bed.

**YouLoveMeButYouDon'tKnowWhoIamYouLoveMeButYouDon'tKnowWhoIAm**

"So…is there anything between you and Terra?" Raven asked.

"Heh, funny you should ask," Beast boy stirred around his drink with his straw, "I just broke up with her after…you know who died."

"Oh…so there was something?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. She is actually the only girlfriend I have ever had." Beast Boy laughed softly.

"Oh. I've never had a boyfriend…Hey, can I try a sip of your smoothie?" Raven changed the subject.

"Sure. It's a little sour for my taste. That's why I've just been stirring it around with my straw if you hadn't noticed." Raven took a sip, and instantly wrinkled her nose.

"Oh my gosh, that is sour!" She swished her own smoothie around in her mouth to get rid of the flavor.

"Hey, I have an idea. Follow me." Beast boy grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the 'Smoothie Shack'.

**YouLoveMeButYouDon'tKnowWhoIamYouLoveMeButYouDon'tKnowWhoIAm**

"Hey Robin! Have you seen Beast Boy?" Terra asked.

"They went out on a date." He said with his teeth clenched. He was lifting weights.

"Grr…" Terra stomped out of the room. How could she do this to her? Beast Boy was hers! How dare that little…jerk do that to her! She was going to pay…

"Terra, are you okay?" Robin put down the waits.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You know what? I think Rachel is really nice, don't you? And I wish was as pretty as she is! I know…since Beast Boy is just going on a friend date, since we are really getting back together, you could get with Rachel!" Terra grinned. It was a perfect plan.

"Maybe…Hey, Terra thanks for looking out for me though. I haven't had a girlfriend since Batgirl…Maybe I will ask her out." The truth was, Robin had already considered it when they first met her. But he thought Beast boy so he thought he should stay in his own territory. But when Terra said that Beast Boy and her were getting back together, it was perfect. Ever since the day at the pizza place all thoughts of Starfire had left his mind.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Starfire had heard the whole thing. Robin walked out of the lobby to take a shower, and saw Starfire with tears running down her face.

"You…heard?" He asked.

"Every word. You want someone beautiful. You don't want to be with me." Starfire took off down the hall.

"Starfire…wait!"

"No Robin, I am tired of waiting." she said coldly, and slammed her bedroom door in his face.

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Did you like it? Ooh, Robby's in trouble! That's what I call Robin. Robby. But there is no 'poo' in his name. So I'm not copying Kitten. Well, please review your thoughts!**

**Oh, the thing with "You heard?" "Every word." That's from RENT, so I just had to put it in there...XD**

**-T**


	7. Chapter 7: I Just Did

**Hey! Terra Rock here! Thank you sooo much for all your nice reviews! I have 29 reviews, over 1,000 hits, and 10 favs, and 7 alerts! Thank you sooo much! You make me feel so loved.**

**I bet you are all feeling sorry for Starfire…And it's all because of Terra. She's ruining everything! (No. I don't hate Terra. I just like making her annoying.)**

**Disclaimer: I own everything! Yay! …April fools…I don't own anything…**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

"Hey, I had a lot of fun Beast Boy." Raven leaned on Beast Boy's shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, if you're with me, then you're bound to have fun. Okay, I have a joke. Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because he was feeling crummy." Raven said, and smirked.

"Darn. So you've heard that one before…"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"You're smile reminds me of someone…

"Yeah…well, here we are back at the tower…Beast Boy, you're the best. And thanks for the smoothie." She said, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she walked in the door, not noticing that he had turned dark red.

Unfortunately, Terra had been watching through the window, and saw it all.

Once Raven entered the hallway, Terra stomped out in front of her.

"Who do you think you are? Stealing Beast Boy from me and everything!" Terra fumed.

"He said that he dumped you." Raven protested.

"He was lying. He's just playing you." Terra became flustered.

"I would think it would be the other way around. If I was second hun, then he's playing you." Raven said, and pushed passed Terra.

"That little jerk…" Terra growled.

**RobbyRaveyBeastieBoyStarfyCybearRobbyRaveyBeastieBoyStarfyCybear**

"Starfire?" Robin asked, coming on to the roof, "I need to talk to you."

"You've had three years to talk to me. It's too late." She said sadly.

"Okay, you don't need to say anything. Just hear me out." Robin pleaded.

"No." she said, and pushed past Robin, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts.

**RobbyRaveyBeastieBoyStarfyCybearRobbyRaveyBeastieBoyStarfyCybear**

The next morning, tensions were running high, and everyone was silent. Terra and Raven kept glaring at each other, Starfire was completely ignoring Robin, and Beast Boy and Cyborg both had no idea what was going on. Finally, Starfire spoke up.

"I have a date today." Starfire said.

"With who?" Robin asked.

"Boyfriend Cyborg." She said, and wrapped her arm around him shoulder.

"Oh yeah? There was something I wanted to do. Rachel, will you go out with me?" Robin asked in front everyone.

"Wh-What?" she asked, and then looked at Terra, who was scooting closer and closer to Beast Boy.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Beast Boy honey, will you please go back out with me? Starfire and Cyborg are together, and Robin and Rachel are together…so how about it?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy was nervous. He didn't know what to do. He liked Rachel, but Robin asked her out because Starfire went out with Cyborg, so he was left with the girl he had stopped loving quite awhile ago.

"Y-yeah…" he said. Then Terra kissed him on the lips.

"Yes Robin, I'll go out with you." Rachel quickly said, as to not embarrass herself, and the leader. After all, if she was to get on the team again, that would mean going out with the leader.

"Cool." Then he shot a glare at Starfire, who just shrugged, and kissed Cyborg on the cheek.

"This is ridiculous!" Raven shouted, "This is only happening because of a stupid fight. Robin and Starfire get in a fight, so Starfire goes out with Cyborg, Robin decides to get back at her by asking me out, and since Terra still has a crush on Beast Boy so she takes this as her chance! You know what Robin, I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you. You love Starfire, and that's obvious, and Starfire feels the same way, Why else would she try to get back at you? And Cyborg, you have the girl from Titans West or North or something."

"East." Cyborg corrected.

"Yeah…"

"And Terra…I'm sorry, but I don't like you anymore." Beast Boy said.

"You're kidding, right? You can't break up with me!" Terra shouted, angrily.

"I just did."

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**And havoc breaks out in the Tower. What will happen next? Review please!**

**-T**


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss and Make Up

**Hey! Guess who's back? Back again. Terra Rock. Yay! I'm back, and I have chapter eight! Thank you sooo much for all your kind reviews. I now have 40! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. There you have it. Undeniable proof that one day Cartoon Network will smite us all. Smite us I say! Smite us good!**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

"I just did." Beast Boy said, appalled by Terra's outburst.

"ERGH!" Terra growled, and stomped out of the room.

"Now hurry and kiss and make up." Raven said to Robin and Starfire.

"I'm sorry Starfire…I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings…will you…join me for dinner tonight?" Robin asked, holding Starfire's hand gently.

"Robin…I am not so certain," she looked at Raven who was glaring at her, "that it would be very good weather to go any other time, so yes. Friend Robin, I will accompany you for the munching of the earthly nutrients this evening."

"Great!" Robin, said. He hugged Starfire, and then happily ran into his bedroom to find a suit.

"Well that worked out well." Raven muttered to herself.

"Hey…Rachel?" Beast Boy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm…?" Raven asked, and then turned to face him.

"Th-there's a party this evening at my cousin's house…he invited me…he wanted me to bring Terra, but considering the recent circumstances, I was wondering if you'd join me?" Beast Boy asked Raven, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"Sure!" Raven said happily.

"Thanks Raven, this really means a lot to me!" Beast Boy said.

"You called me Raven." Raven said gave an uncertain look towards Beast Boy.

"No…I said Rachel…" he said, and then ran out of the room as to not embarrass himself.

**DanceToTheMusicDanceToTheMusicDanceToTheMusic**

"Hey Raven! Long time no see!" Happy said, and hugged Raven.

"Yeah, and what was going on? Love was going crazy just a second ago! Trigger happy was trying to shoot her!" Curiosity asked

"Was not!" Trigger-happy hid a gun behind her back.

"Beast Boy asked her to go to a party with him!" Know it All said.

"Yeah…I don't know…should I go?" Raven asked.

"DUH! I am sooo psyched!" Excitement screeched.

"I'd better not make a fool of myse-"

"Rachel…you meditate?" Robin asked, causing Raven to 'wake up'.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…one of my friends from the orphanage taught me it for fun. It started coming in handy though when I got my powers.

"Oh? So you are saying that you weren't born with your powers?" Robin asked.

"You could say that…" Raven's voice trailed off.

"Well, thanks for saying what you did, Rachel. I mean, at breakfast." Robin said.

"Yeah, no problem. It's nice to help." She smiled softly.

"Yeah, well, thanks. I'll let you get back to your meditating." Robin said.

"I'm finished if you need to train. This is the training room after all…unless it's an asylum for the people who need anger management…" Raven said, looking at the padded walls, and flooring.

"Hah, thanks. No need to worry, it's a training room." He laughed softly.

"Excuse me." Raven said, and left the room.

**DanceToTheMusicDanceToTheMusicDanceToTheMusic**

"You ready Rachel?" Beast Boy knocked on the bathroom door. Raven was looking through her bag with clothing that she had bought.

"What's the occasion? Casual, dressy, or casual but nice?" Raven called through the door.

"Casual but nice!" Beast Boy replied. A few moments later, Raven came out in a stunning outfit.

She wore a black spaghetti-strap top with little rhinestones on it that showed her curves, and a pink mini skirt, that showed off her legs, and for shoes wore some knee-high boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Whoa…you look great…" Beast Boy said, mouth wide open.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She winked, and walked ahead.

"Wait up!" Beast Boy shouted, and came up behind her.

"Well, which vehicle are we taking?" Raven asked.

"Well…I saved up my money, and bought a moped!" Beast Boy said excitedly. He got on, and passed Raven a helmet.

"And…we're going to ride it?" Raven asked, unsure.

"No, we're going to stand here and stare at it." Beast Boy said.

"Okay…" she said. She put her helmet on, and got on behind Beast Boy.

"Hold on tight. I've only ridden this once, and that was around the store to check it out.

Raven held on lightly, but once they took off, she suddenly gripped on tightly. She kept her eyes glued shut, until she got used to it, but soon enough, she was enjoying it.

"WOOH! This is awesome Beast Boy!" she shouted over the noise of the cars.

"I know! Isn't it?" Beast Boy said excitedly.

Beast Boy hadn't felt like this since he met Terra. He felt warm, and happy, and felt like if he jumped off a cliff, he was sure to fly…I mean of course he would if he turned into a bird, but besides that. He turned to look behind at the girl, who's body was pressed warmly against his own.

"BEAST BOY WATCH OUT!" she screamed, when they were about to crash, he tried to dodge it, but couldn't. They both closed their eyes and waited for impact…but it never came. Beast Boy opened one eye, and then the other. They were…flying.

"You're telekinetic?"

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Did you like it? Does Beast Boy know now? Or is he too dim-witted? Find out in the next chapter! Review!**

**-T**


	9. Chapter 9: Lions and Cheese Puffs

**Hey! Terra Rock is here! Hey, do we have any chiropractors in the audience? My back hurts…but you know what? I'm still here, updating for you guys. I'd just like to say…FIFTY REVIEWS! YEAH! WOOT! …That is all…**

**Did you know that people actually read these things at the top? I didn't know that…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I own. Owning nothing sucks big time.**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

"You have telekinesis?" Beast Boy asked, alarmed. Could this really be her?

"No! I couldn't possibly!" Raven desperately to cover her mistake. She had already been caught meditating, she couldn't be caught using her powers.

"Hmm…maybe Raven's looking out for us." Beast Boy said softly, and gratefully, looking up at the sky. Raven let the moped down steadily on the sidewalk. Then, they carefully made their way towards the party.

**LaughInYourLonlinessLaughInYourLonlinessLaughInYourLonliness**

Meanwhile, Starfire and Robin were getting ready for their date. Actually, Robin just put a 'Do Not Enter' sign on the door to Lobby, so they could eat in peace.

"I wish friend Raven were here. She would help me find an outfit." Starfire said, searching through her closet.

**_Flashback_ **

**"Hey Starfire!" Raven called, and Starfire happily cantered over to see what her friend had found.**

**"Friend Raven, have you found the perfect dress?" Starfire squealed.**

**"No man could resist this." Raven said, her arms behind her back. She pulled the dress out, and Starfire was instantly even more delighted than before. This dress was beautiful, and surely, when Robin finally asked her on her first date, he would definitely be impressed.**

**_End Flashback_**

Starfire exited her bedroom, to see Robin struggle to get his tie on correctly outside her door.

"Friend Robin, do you require assistance?" she asked Robin.

Robin was stunned. Starfire was wearing a spaghetti strap lavender dress, with rhinestones right on the breast line. It accented her curves wonderfully, and her hair was pinned back into a braid.

"Oh…Starfire…you look…wow…you look…amazing." He said, while Starfire tied his tie.

"Thank you friend Robin. You look most handsome as well. Shall we?" she asked, and Robin grabbed her hand, and they went into the lobby. Robin opened the door up, and they walked inside.

"Robin, this is most glorious!" Starfire said, excitedly, and spun around looking causing her dress to flare up as she looked at the made-over room. There were gleaming stars on the ceiling, the room was lit up by candles, and there was a table in the middle of the room with a white table cloth, and a flower. There was fancy tableware and everything.

"You may take your seats." Cyborg came out in a waiter's outfit, and escorted them to their table.

"Friend Cyborg, you are-"

"I am not Cyborg, I am Victor Stone, and I will be waiting on you today. What can I get you two?" Cyborg winked at Starfire, who giggled.

Robin pulled out Starfire's chair and she sat down.

"What can I get you?"

**LaughInYourLonlinessLaughInYourLonlinessLaughInYourLonliness**

"Hey Garfield! You made it! And is this Terra? She looks a lot different than I expected…" a teen greeted Beast Boy and Raven at the entrance of the building. He looked much like Beast Boy, except he wasn't green, and didn't have a fang sticking out of his mouth.

"I'm gonna stop you there. Terra and I aren't going out anymore. This is Rachel. She's auditioning to become a Titan." Beast Boy said.

"Nice to meet you Rachel. I'm Mark, Gar's cousin." Mark held out his hand, and Raven shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Raven smiled softly.

"You got a hott one right there, man." Mark muttered, and elbowed Beast Boy in the side.

Raven 'accidentally' stomped on his toe.

"Oh, did I do that? I'm sorry." Raven smirked.

"Feisty." Mark wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

"So…what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, we have karaoke…and we have caricatures…and we have punch and pizza…and we have…me!" Mark hyperventilated, and looked side to side suspiciously.

"If you're the entertainment, we're all gonna die." Raven smirked. Beast Boy playfully shoved her.

"Be nice. He's in charge of the party, so he's free to kick us out whenever he pleases. We don't wanna spend our first date on the street." Beast Boy grinned.

"D-Date?" Raven stuttered/

"We don't have to call it that if you don't want to, but-"

"Date's fine." Raven interrupted, and took him over to get a caricature.

"So…how do y'all want this done?" The lady asked, biting down on her marker, and a sheet of paper on the table in front of her. There were two seats in front of her.

"We're gonna stand next to each other, and I'm gonna put my arm around her shoulder." Beast Boy answered before Raven could say anything.

"Okay, stay still." They both got in their poses.

After standing still for a couple of minutes, they were handed their picture.

"This is the WIERDEST caricature I have ever received." Beast Boy said, handed it to Raven, who stared at it like it had three heads…or one head for that matter. It was a badly drawn picture of Beast Boy with his arm around Raven. BUT, in the background was a picture of a stuffed lion, and what looked like cheese puffs hanging from the ceiling.

The lady who drew it quickly grabbed the picture, stuck it in the copy machine, and handed a copy to each of them, plus kept one.

"Okay…" Raven said, and rolled her eyes, but smiled at the same time.

"How about some karaoke?" Beast Boy grinned.

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Did you like it? What will happen on their dates? Oh, I know what happened with Beast Boy 'finding out' was definitely not worth the wait, but I couldn't ruin my future plan by having BB find out.**

**Well, REVIEW please!**

**-T**


	10. Chapter 10: Because I Love You

**Terra Rock here with chappy ten! Three cheers for Terra R! Hip hip! Hip hip! Hip hip!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Haven Artemis Roth**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the song 'Because I Love You' in this chapter. GOT IT? I don't own the others, but they are for public domain, so don't go reporting me. Oh, excuse the poorly written song. I'm not a songwriter.**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

"Everyone, give it up for the one and only…Garfield Logan!" Mark shouted into the microphone, and handed it to…the one and only Garfield Logan…

"I don't understand it

I thought I'd figured it out

Love is just the deepest darkest pit

But then you came and I wanted to shout

Because I love you

There's nothing more to say

Because I love you

It just happened that way

When you first walked through that door

I knew

You were everything I had been hoping for

I know

Because I love you

Do you feel the same?

Because I love you

And saying this, I have no shame

Every step towards you

Is two steps back

To the mistake I run from

But even then, I come back

Because I love you

That's never gonna change

Because I love you

I know you feel that way." Beast Boy finished the song, and winked at Raven, who blushed. The party crowd screamed and went whiled.

"And we have his date. Would you like to sing?" Mark asked. Raven nodded, and got on the small stage. Beast Boy handed her the microphone, and she started.

"Now its time

I fear to tell

I've been holding it back so long

But something strange

Deep inside of me is happening

I feel alive more than I've ever felt

And it's making me scared

I might not be what you think I am

One of us…

What do I say?

We are both from a different world

Cause every breath I take

I breathe it for you

I couldn't face my life without you

And I'm so afraid

There's nothing to call for but

What am I?

And could I be yours?"

Raven finished, and the audience was silent. Then they all cheered, especially Beast Boy.

"Thank you everyone." Raven said, and then stepped down. Then some other singer started singing.

"You were great Rachel." Beast Boy grinned.

"So were you." Raven said, and smiled. In the distance a pomegranate exploded all over a paparazzi guy. Not that it had to do with anything.

**YouSunkMyBattleShipYouSunkMyBattleShipYouSunkMyBattleShip**

Meanwhile, Starfire and Robin were on their date. Now Starfire was scanning the menu.

"Friend Robin, why does the menu only have the choice 'Pasta' over and over again?" Starfire inquired.

"Uh…that's because that's the only thing Cyborg knows how to make that could be slightly romantic." Robin said, and rubbed his finger along the inside of his bow tie, and wiped his forehead with a napkin.

Cyborg came out with two glasses of wine, and a bottle. He then brought out two plates of pasta.

**YouSunkMyBattleShipYouSunkMyBattleShipYouSunkMyBattleShip**

"Our plan didn't work. I knew she would use her powers on instinct when we almost crashed into them. She hasn't told them either." Slade said.

"Did you really think she would?" Red X swiveled back and forth in a chair.

"She obviously doesn't take me seriously. Now, the reason I hired you, was because you are very stealthy. I need you to plant clues to make it seem like…"

**YouSunkMyBattleShipYouSunkMyBattleShipYouSunkMyBattleShip**

Raven and Beast Boy were walking through the park, hand in hand.

"Hey, Rachel, can I trust you?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded, but felt a little sick.

"To tell you the truth, I stopped loving Terra after she came back. With all the attention she got, she became snobbier, and big headed. Raven wanted to go out with me, and I really wanted to say yes…but I just couldn't do that to Terra. But then…Raven died…and…I wasn't sure how to handle it. Terra went on as though nothing happened…Like nothing happened to my best friend. I couldn't deal with that. Then she started talking about Raven like she was some back stabbing bitch, and I just broke up with her after that…And…I think…I love you…I feel the same way I did with Raven, and the way I did when Terra first came…Is…that okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. I feel the same way. And thanks for telling me that stuff." Raven said.

They seemed to notice that they were slowly getting closer. Finally, their lips were about an inch apart…and they kissed passionately.

There was a bright flash…a camera flash!

"WHY YOU LITTLE! COME BACK HERE! I OUGHTA!" Raven yelled, but Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let them ruin the moment." Beast Boy said, and they kissed again.

**YouSunkMyBattleShipYouSunkMyBattleShipYouSunkMyBattleShip**

Meanwhile…once again, back at the tower, were Robin and Starfire. And well…Starfire got a little drunk.

"No I insist. You HAVE to me my gnorfka…you are very old. See? You have wrinkles that go up and down and up and down…" Starfire giggled, and poked Cyborg in the forehead.

"Starfire., I think it's about time we put you to bed.

"Aw…just five more minutes?" Starfire asked, with huge innocent eyes.

"Fine…but I-" Robin started, but he was cut off my Starfire stopping him with a kiss.

"I'll leave you two alone." Cyborg left. Then he went to go make sure he didn't have any wrinkles.

"Starfire?"

"Hmm?" Starfire asked.

"Are you really drunk?" Robin asked, holding Starfire's waist.

"No. I had to find some way to get friend Cyborg to leave us in private."

"You're good."

And they kissed again.

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Everyone got some love but Cyborg. Aw…**

**Did you like it? It was five pages long.**

**Please review!**

**-T**


	11. Chapter 11: New Evidence

**Hey! Terra Rock here! I am REALLY sorry for not updating in a long time. I had a tough week last week, and my weekend was full. I have TAKS testing all this week too, so I'm a little tired. I am also really sorry, this chapter won't be very long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. GOT IT? You all insist on me putting this disclaimer...I think it's just to make me upset. You know, if I owned Teen Titans, I would take some fanfiction ideas I've seen and put them into a season.**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

Today was special. Raven could hardly retain herself from levitating around the tower, and after all, she had given away too much.

Although today may seem special to most of the team, because all but Cyborg and Terra had had the kiss they had been longing for their whole time as a Titan, there were still chores to be done. Raven and Robin had been asigned to clean the kitchen floors, counters, and dishes. Beast Boy and Terra were assigned to dust furniture and vacuum the lobby. And Cyborg, was assigned the bathroom and the garage; the garage was to be done second so he wouldn't spend to much time working on his 'baby'.

Raven was scrubbing the counters, and was leaning over just enough for her amethyst necklace to be viewable.

"Cool necklace." Robin said, who was picking up cups that had been left around the room.

'_Where have I seen that necklace before?_' he thought, staring at the shining amethyst orb.

"Thanks. I just got it back...a friend was borrowing it.

"So...how was the party?" he asked, eyes still fixed on the necklace. There were two black beads on one side of the orb, and one on the other.

"Oh, it was a little lame. But B and I made the best of it. There was a girl who made us a crappy characature and kareoke. I sang 'If I Can't Be Yours'." Raven said, who had become quite aware of Robin's undeceasing staring.

"Oh. Starfire and I had fun too." Robin said, and set the glasses in the sink, trying so hard as to think why the necklace seemed so important.

"I would imagine." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, and recieved a playful smack on the back of the head. She pouted.

"I have to go...to the bathroom...and I'll be awhile. Excuse me!" Robin said, a bit too much in a rush. He then dashed out of the room.

**MarkAndWorkDon'tRhymeMarkAndWorkDon'tRhymeMarkAndWorkDon'tRhymeMarkAndWorkDon'tRhymeMarkAndWorkDon'tRhyme**

Meanwhile with Beast Boy and Terra, things were a little tense. She was angry with him breaking up with her, and going out with the newcomer. She was dusting so hard that feathers were flying everywhere from the duster.

"How could you?" Terra finally asked abruptly, putting her hands on her hips.

"What? Dump you?" Beast Boy asked.

"DUH! What else would I be talking about?" Terra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, maybe because all you ever did was be mean to Raven. When she died, I was upset! I mourned unlike you! You took it as your chance to 'take our relashionship further'. You didn't care about Raven or my feelings. You wanted her out of the picture all because she happened to have a crush on me. You're a bitch. You know that?" Beast Boy said, beginning to get pissed off.

"So you thought you could find Raven in Rachel. You're just as bad as I am, using the new girl to cope with your problems." Terra spat back.

"At least my problems are real." Beast Boy said, and left the room.

**MarkAndWorkDon'tRhymeMarkAndWorkDon'tRhymeMarkAndWorkDon'tRhymeMarkAndWorkDon'tRhymeMarkAndWorkDon'tRhyme**

Robin was running to the evidence room.

'_I know I've seen that necklace before!_' Robin thought, and stopped at the door.

What did he expect to find?

He opened the door, and walked down each isle of items protected by bullet proof glass. Finally he reached what he was looking for.

There was a stand labeled, 'RAVEN'S KILLER', and in the protection box was a gun, and an empty jewelry display head.

But that didn't prove she killed Raven...did it?

Then he saw it. A shiny black bead. Like the missing one from Rachel's necklace.

"She said she had just gotten it back...and she let a friend borrow it." Robin said, and shook his head. He wouldn't believe Rachel was Raven's murderer. Not unless more evidence was discovered.

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Sorry guys! That's it for now! Please review, and I'll update as soon as I can! You all have been so good to me!**

**-T**


	12. Chapter 12: Closer

**Hey! Terra Rock here! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was grounded for two weeks, and then I got grounded again. This weekend is my birthday party, and we're helping my grandmother move houses. It's sorta hard to update with all that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else I may mention. If I did, I'd surely be rich. I'd also be making new episodes instead of chapters for this story...**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

"I can't believe that man. Dumping me, what was he thinking? I gave all I had to that relationship! Now he's being an a-hole for no reason! ERGH!" Terra screamed and stuffed her face in her pillow. She popped her head up, and her blonde hair hung messily in front of her face, and her eyes were red from crying.

"I know! I'll crawl back to him. Tell him I'm sooo sorry and I'll do anything for him. I understand his decision... Then I'll show that bitch for who she really is!" If it hadn't been for falling off her bed, she probably would have let out a maniacle laughter.

**EverybodyHamsterDanceEverybodyHamsterDanceEverybodyHamsterDanceEverybodyHamsterDance**

Kick. Spin. Punch. Smack. Whack. Slam.

Raven was giving it all she had. She was working in the Titan's work out room.

What were they waiting for? It's not like she was auditioning to be in the military. It had been so much easier for her to become a Titan the first time. Maybe they forgot she wasn't a Titan yet?

"Ra-"

"Yah!" Raven punched.

Just in time, Beast Boy ducked, and fell on the matted floor.

"Geez. Watch where you're swingin' those fists of fury!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Hah, sorry. Are you okay?" Raven helped her crush up.

"I'm fine. I was watching you through the window...I was just coming in to ask if you wanted to have a sparing partner?" BB asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty much finished. I was thinking...you know, sorta like meditating..."

"Only while beating the crap out of some innocent bag full of cotton?" Beast Boy mused, holding up the demolished punching bag.

"Uh...you could say that..." Raven smiled, and wiped her forehead.

"Woah! You got some muscle..." Beast Boy said, observing her forearms. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, and some yoga pants, so you could perfectly see her curves. If only she wasn't sweaty, Beast Boy might have just kissed her right there for being so beautiful.

"Uh, thank you? I gotta go hit the showers or the whole tower will stink in no time. Catch ya later B." Raven said, and winked. She then walked out of the room.

"I gotta work up some courage to ask her out on a real date..." Beast Boy sighed, and walked out of the room.

**EverybodyHamsterDanceEverybodyHamsterDanceEverybodyHamsterDanceEverybodyHamsterDance**

"I have to find a way to find clues that DON'T point to Rachel! We need her..." Robin whined and put his head down on his desk.

"Friend Robin, is there a way I could assist you?" Starfire asked, standing at the Boy Wonder's doorway.

"I'm afraid not Star." Robin sighed.

"Okay Robin. Just remember that me, and the rest of the team are here whenever you need some assistance." Starfire frowned at the lack of closeness between her and the masked hero. They hadn't even been on a date outside of the Titans Tower.

"Hey, Star? There's nothing you can help me with involving this, but how'd you like to...hang out?"

"Splendid!" Starfire giggled.

**EverybodyHamsterDanceEverybodyHamsterDanceEverybodyHamsterDanceEverybodyHamsterDance**

Raven walked out of the shower, water dripping down her back, and gazed at herself in the slightly fogged mirror. She wiped her hand in a circular motion on the mirror.

"Damn." Raven said, noticing that the green hair dye was wearing off. She dried herself off and decided she would do something about it later.

Raven wrapped the towel around her body, and stepped out of the bathroom, just to see Beast Boy at the door.

"Rachel!" Beast Boy started, but noticed she was only wearing a towel.

"Uh..."

"Looking Good?"

"My face is up here." Raven shifted position and gazed at Beast Boy wearily.

"Uh? No! Sorry...heh...I just came to ask if you'd like to...go out on another date tonight! It wouldn't exactly be ANOTHER date considering the last was pretty lame, and just my cousin's party...Oh! And you would get to change first of course...unless you don't want to..." Beast Boy wriggled his eyebrows.

Raven scoffed, "How dare you! Ok, yeah I'll go...but in a shirt!"

Raven then ran down the hallway to get ready for the date.

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Sorry! Sooo totally not worth the wait! I really will have more in the next chapter. I don't actually know how many chappies are left...Probably 3 or 4. The next will be sooner! I promise!**

**-T**


	13. Chapter 13: Maybe I'm Weaker

**Hey! Terra Rock here! I'm sooo sorry it took so long for me to update AGAIN! My mom grounded me again. That won't happen again though until next school year! …Hopefully I'll be a better kid though next year. BRUHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Not now not ever. If you report me I'm gonna say, "I told ya so." And then I'm gonna kick your butt. Just kidding! I won't even know who it is…**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

"Do you like Chinese food?" Beast Boy asked Raven. He had borrowed the T-car and was now driving it to their destination.

"Not really." Raven replied smugly, and adjusted the green wig on her head. The dye had worn off, and with Beast Boy asking her out, she just had enough time for a wig.

"Me neither!" Beast Boy grinned nervously.

Just then, Beast Boy's cell phone rang to the Teen Titans theme.

"Hello? …Okay… Yeah, I'll see you there. I'm going to take Rachel too. Bye." Beast Boy hung up.

"Who was that and where are you taking me?" Raven asked.

"Mark. He said that there's a Groovy party just a little way from here."

"Groovy?" Raven giggled.

Beast Boy just wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

**NoMoreGroundingNoMoreGroundingNoMoreGrounding****NoMoreGrounding**

"I can't believe you just beat me!" Robin whined at Starfire.

Starfire giggled happily, as she gobbled down her last slice of cheese, pineapple, and mint-frosting pizza.

_**BZZT!**_

The lights, T.V., and stereo all went off, as rain started pouring outside.

Cyborg ran in a moment later with all of the food from the fridge and freezer screaming, "It's all gonna spoil and we're gonna starve!"

"Cyborg, if you're hungry, eat some now. I'm sure the power will come back on before the food goes bad." Robin replied calmly.

"Friend Cyborg, maybe if you went and fixed the electric problem, the process would go by more quickly? Then all of our food of junk would not go to waste." Starfire smiled at Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded and dropped all the food in a pile on the floor. Then he left the room to fix the power.

"So Star, ever tried brownie and peach ice cream mixed together before? Robin asked, pulling 2 cartons of ice cream from the pile.

**NoMoreGroundingNoMoreGroundingNoMoreGroundingNoMoreGrounding**

"Who wants to play, 'I never'?" Mark called when Beast Boy and Raven came in.

Beast Boy and Raven decided they would, and the game got started.

"Okay…I never drank hard liquor." Mark smirked. Beast Boy sighed and drank a sip of beer.

"YOU?" Raven asked, shocked.

"Let's just say…I wasn't a very well behaving kid when I was younger." Beast Boy laughed.

"Okay, my turn," Raven paused, "I have never been…captured by aliens?"

"Aw man!" Beast Boy drank again.

"How'd you know about that?" Mark asked Raven.

"I was just seeing if either of you have." Raven shrugged.

"Okay…I never walked out in public in nothing but a beach towel." Beast Boy smirked.

Mark just hung his head and drank. Raven opened her eyes widely, and tried to hold back a smile.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Mark paused, "I've never committed murder."

"I doubt any of us-"

Raven cut off Beast Boy by grabbing the beer bottle and taking a sip. There was a long pause of silence.

"Ma'am, do you have an I.D. I can check your age with?" the bartender asked Raven.

"I…uh…" Raven mumbled nervously.

"Do you have an I.D.? Or a driver's license?" Beast Boy whispered.

Raven just shook her head.

"Well, I'll have to search your purse." The man said, and dumped the items from her black bag, onto the counter. The I.D. of Raven Roth fell out.

"Ma'am, why do you have the ex-Titan, Raven Roth's I.D.?" the man asked.

Raven took off running out of the building, Beast Boy rushing after. After a couple of yards, Beast Boy caught up to her.

"RACHEL! Why do you have Raven's I.D.?" Beast Boy grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away, but his grip was firm, and she didn't want to hurt him.

"Let go of me!" Raven pulled.

"Rachel, please tell me! Is there something I need to know. I thought I could trust you!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"I thought you could too." Raven slid out of Beast Boy's grasp, thanks to the rain, and took off running once again, this time leaving Beast Boy alone. Lighting flashed, and she was out of sight.

"RACHEL!"

**NoMoreGroundingNoMoreGroundingNoMoreGroundingNoMoreGrounding**

The door burst open. Robin and Starfire jumped up, the ice cream falling on the floor.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled.

"Rachel…she's gone!" Beast Boy sobbed.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Beast Boy…Cyborg, and Starfire," Robin started, "I am afraid that I have been keeping something from you. But it's only because I wanted to be sure first."

"What are you saying, man?" Cyborg asked.

"I have found evidence that…Rachel is Raven's…murderer." Robin said softly.

"What's your evidence?" Beast asked quietly, his voice quaking. He had a blanket wrapped around his soaked body.

"Rachel has a necklace…the same necklace as the one that was in the evidence case of Raven's murderer. Now the necklace is gone, but a bead that is missing from Rachel's necklace is in the evidence case. Also, her fingerprints are on the gun. She could have just touched it while stealing a pretty necklace, which would mean she is a thief, not a murderer." Robin explained.

"No," Beast Boy started out whispering, but grew louder, "We were playing 'I never' at the party. She confessed to murder. Plus, she joined shortly after Raven's death. I see no reason as to why she isn't to blame. We've got a murderer on our hands, Titans. And I don't intend on letting her escape. Terra, I apologize. You were right about her."

"I'll start tracking her down." Robin muttered, and went to do as he said.

NoMoreGroundingNoMoreGroundingNoMoreGrounding 

"Ugh…" Raven moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She tried to sit up, but found she couldn't move.

"Rise and shine, birdie." Red X's voice called.

"Red X?" Raven asked.

"The one and only. Catching you was a piece of cake, you know? And now catching your friends –wait, I mean EX-friends- should be just as easy." He laughed.

"You know, a couple of ropes can't keep me still." Raven said, and morphed into a frog. The ropes collapsed around her and she turned back into a human. She struck a fighting pose.

"I'm warning you…now you can't say I didn't warn you." Red X laughed, and Raven charged at him, morphing into a bull.

Red X pressed a button on his belt, teleporting, causing Raven to crash into a wall. She morphed back into a human, on the ground. Red X, kicked her in her stomach, causing her to hit against the wall again. She moaned.

"I don't go down that easy." Raven growled. She swiped her leg underneath his, causing him to stumble, giving her just enough time to get up again.

"You're stronger than you look. Slade was right, it's always the quiet ones that end up being the strongest of all. Raven morphed into a bear and swiped at him, hitting him in the stomach. It was his turn to crash into the wall.

"After all, I never WAS given all the credit I deserved. Or the love, or the help, or the friendship!" Raven cried tears of rage, and tried to morph into a hippo, but instead, she morphed into a pig.

"Having a little trouble controlling your powers?" Red X laughed, and threw an explosive X at her. She morphed back into a human right before it exploded, and tried to put up a shield, but she was too weak. So she took the blow, and collapsed on the ground.

Red X grabbed the front of her shirt and picked her up by it. Then he dragged her into a room and threw her in.

"I guess you're just as weak as the rest of them." X smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Raven said, and then whispered, "Or maybe I'm weaker."

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Hey! Was it worth the wait? I made it longer than I was originally going to. Wow! I went four whole days without getting grounded. That's a new record for the month!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Keep it up!**

**-T**


	14. Chapter 14: Crossing the Line

**Hey! Terra Rock here! I feel so loved! 20 favorites, 16 alerts, and 88 reviews. This is so friggen awesome! I decided I love you all so much that I'll update again, even though my summer is waisting away! But what better way to spend summer than with my adoring fans? I'm so full of it...**

**Dislcaimer: Why do I have to put this is every effin chapter? I don't own anything. ANYTHING!**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

Terra grinned inwardly at how the cards were being played. Raven was dead, Rachel being guilty for her death, Beast Boy respecting Terra more, and no one suspecting her assistance in this. She placed Raven's I.D. in Rachel's purse, and took the bead from Rachel's necklace and placed it in the evidence case. Things were definitely working out for her, thanks to Slade. Now, she was sitting against Beast Boy, comforting him, on the way to finding Rachel.

"I cannot believe that the murder of friend Raven was the doing of friend Rachel. She was so nice." Starfire said quietly.

"Well it was her doing. I was to trusting." Beast Boy kept his head turned to the window.

"It's not your fault Beast Boy. Your heart was broken, and a pretty face came by. We all trusted her." Robin said.

"Except me." Terra whispered.

**EvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerra**

"Slade, pay up. I captured the girl, and roughed her up a little. She's in the power proof room right now. I've completed my duties." Red X said to Slade.

"Not quite yet my friend. I've got one more task for you. You've got to get the Titans in there too."

**EvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerraEvilTerra**

"Okay, it says that she's in the room just ahead." Robin said, looking at the screen on his communicator. He and the Titans were walking through a dark hallway. They figured she was in this place to hide from them. Little did they know what was up ahead for them.

They entered the room, and a light was flickering. It looked just like the rest of the rooms in the base. The room was dull and danky. The walls and floor were all made out of stone, and chains were hanging from the walls. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them. Beast Boy tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Have fun, Titans," Red X said, "Girlie in the room ahead of you set you up."

"That bitch!" Terra swore.

Beast Boy kicked open the door leading to the room Raven was in. Raven was leaning against the wall. She was ready for Red X in a weary attack position, but when she found it was just the Titans, she relaxed. She stepped forward.

"Beast Boy, I-" Raven said, but Beast Boy stopped her. He rammed her against the wall, holding her roughly by the shoulders.

"Why? Why did you betray us Rachel?" Beast Boy spat out.

"We gave you everything!" Robin said.

"And you threw it, and our friendship in our faces." Starfire said.

"You murdered Raven. You broke my heart! You broke all of our hearts! You murdered Raven, you broke me and Terra up, and then I find out that you never really loved me anyway." Beast Boy was now crying.

"I...I didn't murder Raven!" Raven managed out, while trying to get down. But she was too weak because of her fight with Red X.

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy slammed her against the wall again. Terra snickered.

"I couldn't have murdered Raven because...I AM Raven!" Raven managed to get off her wig, and purple locks fell down and framed her face.

Beast Boy stumbled back wards and Raven fell down on her butt. She then removed her green contacts.

"You see? I may be a liar, and I may have betrayed your trust. But I would never, EVER try to kill you." Raven cried.

"But you still murdered...in 'I never'-" Beast Boy started, but Raven cut him off.

"I murdered Raven...I guess I did. She died, and was replace with Rachel. But we are one and the same."

Beast Boy walked up to her and helped her up. Then he kissed her.

"I missed you so much Raven! How could you do that to us?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was selfish Beast Boy. You loved Terra and could never love me. I was just Raven. The plain sarcastic goth. So I turned into your dream girl." Raven said.

"But Raven, you already were my dream girl." Beast Boy kissed her again.

"Ergh!" Terra growled, and slammed her fists against the wall. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Slade!" Terra called, and she teleported away.

Slade said through a speaker in the ceiling, "Hello Titans.I would like to welcome you. I thought you might want to know that you should have been a little more gentle with your friend Raven, Beast Boy. You are so naiive. She was knocked unconscious earlier, and while she was out, we implanted a bomb in her cranium. Currently, that bomb is on count down. Have fun Titans."

"Holy Sh...oot?" Cyborg said, when Robin glared at him.

"He implanted a bomb in her butt?" Beast Boy cocked his head.

"Her head, idiot." Robin said.

Raven stood there wide eyed.

"I am so sorry guys! I never meant for any of this to happen. I took it too far! And now you're all gonna die because of me!" Raven panicked. Starfire hugged her.

"Nobody is going to die today." Robin said, determinedly.

"I'm not going to let them get away with this. I may have crossed the line, but I'm not going to let a mistake kill us."

"And I will get back at Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Titans, GO!"

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Oh, guess what? I'm getting a lap top on June 6th! It'll be my actual birthday. Anyway, review! I hoped you like it...even though it was REALLY cheesy**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**-T**


	15. Chapter 15: For Real

**Terra Rock here! This may be the last chapter for this story. You'll see at the end of the chapter whether or not it says THE END. I make it up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, then it wouldn't be over, Terra would have come back in season four, and Raven and Beast Boy would have gotten together.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Haven Artemis Roth -putting my story on your profile**

**Heroine of the Valley -being my faithful reviewer since 'Imbreum'**

**Logen -making me laugh with all of your reviews**

**Cathleen loves to write -reviewing almost every chapter**

**Wicked Witch of the SouthEast -reviewing almost every chapter**

**AND to all my other reviewers. Without you this story would have been deleted long ago. Just because I didn't put your username, doesn't mean I don't appreciate you.**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

This was it. The moment before Raven was about to blow them all to smitherines. Slade stood before her, in a defeated heap on the ground, with the detonater in hand. He pressed down on the button.

"I LOVE YOU BEAST BOY!"

**-ONE HALF HOUR EARLIER-**

Robin was desperately trying to kick down the door leading to the other room, Starfire aiding along his side. Cyborg was scanning Raven's head, looking for a timer on the bomb. Beast Boy was beside her, holding her hand, muttering bad things about Terra.

"Guys, I found it," Cyborg said, "We've got 28 minutes. There's a problem though, if she gets jostled too much, then the bomb could go off before the detonation time."

"Raven." Beast Boy helped her up off the ground slowly, and took her over to the door. "Can you use your telekineses to open the door?"

"I...I don't know," Raven tried, but there was just a black spark, and nothing else, "I can't! I can't!"

"Raven, just find your center. I know you can do it," Beast Boy said calmly, "Just breathe in and out, and get in touch with your emotions."

Raven sighed, and closed her eyes.

**Chester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPay**

"It's been awhile." Logic said.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Raven sighed.

"It's only been harder on you. We haven't gotten together in awhile, and you haven't exactly been listening to my advice." Logic smirked.

"If I recall, the last time I listened to you, my heart got broken." Raven glared.

"You should have listened to me Raven. You should have really killed yourself when you had the chance, and none of this would have happened." Depression reasoned, painting her nails black.

"You guys are so full of yourselves." Raven smiled.

"Okay, are you ready to kicked down that door or not?" Power flexed her muscles.

"Yeah! We've got the power!" Trigger-happy grinned, guns strapped over her shoulders.

"We'll do it for Beast Boy!" Love said.

"We'll do it for Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin!" Friendship said.

"We'll do it for more potato chips!" Lazy held an empty bag of potato chips upside down.

"We'll do it for you!" Her emotions cheered.

**Chester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPay**

Raven 'woke up', and focused on the door.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" She recited. The door became incased in a black aura, dented out, and collapsed.

"Way to go Raven! You did it!" Beast Boy hugged her, and Cyborg high fived her.

"Uh...you're forgetting about the bomb in my skull." Raven pointed to her head.

"Oh...yeah..." Robin furrowed his brow.

"Well then, now what do we do?" Starfire inquired.

"Uh...we go kick Slade's butt?" Cyborg asked.

"Just like always." Robin nodded.

"Leave me here. I'm too tired." Raven, propped herself against the wall, and slid down it.

"If you're in trouble..."

"I know who to call." Raven smiled wearily.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. The Titans stormed off in a search for Slade.

**-10 minutes later-**

"Slade, game's over!" Robin challenged, his team backing him up.

"Really Robin? You think so? I say it has just begun." Slade signaled to Terra, who threw Raven down in front of Slade.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven lay there on her stomach, a cloth tied around her mouth, and her hand bound behind her back. Tears were streaming down her face. Terra came up and stood beside Slade.

"Terra, how could you do this to your friends?" Starfire asked.

"I have no friends." Terra spat. She glared at Beast Boy.

"Titans, attack!" Robin yelled, and the team sprang into action

Robin and Starfire went after Slade, Beast Boy went after Terra, and Cyborg went to help Raven.

"Raven, I have a plan!" Cyborg started trying to untie her. Red X suddenly came up behind him, and attacked. Cyborg dropped something in Raven's hand, and started combat with Red X.

**-2 minutes later-**

This was it. The moment before Raven was about to blow them all to smitherines. Slade stood before her, in a defeated heap on the ground, with the detonater in hand. He pressed down on the button.

"I LOVE YOU BEAST BOY!"

Nothing happened. She put a barrier around the Titans with her powers.

"What?" Slade gasped.

Raven pulled out what Cyborg had given to her. A detonater. This bomb though, was on Slade. She pushed down, and tried to protect herself, but found she didn't have enough strength.

"Good bye." She cried. Then there was a big explosion.

**Chester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPay**

"Hello Raven. We meet again." Logic greeted Raven.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Well...you are currently on the brink of being dead. You are in a coma in the Titan's infirmary. The reason you are here is, you have to choose." Knowlegde said.

"Choose what?" Raven cocked her eyebrows.

"You've been in a coma for 2 months, and they're trying to determine whether or not to pull the plug. Now you can choose. Would you rather let them keep it on, and you can stay in the coma for who knows how long, or you can let them pull it. If they pull it, it can go either way. You could die, or you could live and wake up." Knowledge explained.

"WHAT?" Raven screeched.

"I'm sorry Raven." Pity sighed.

Raven sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Let them pull it. I have faith." Raven murmured.

"Good luck Raven."

**Chester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPay**

"Raven...I'm sorry. I wish we could have had more time. I've completely forgiven you. For everything. Whether you make it through or not, I love you." Beast Boy cried. He reached his hand for the machine...and...he disconnected life support.

**_Beeeeeeeeep_**

Raven didn't wake up, and the heart moniter went dead.

Beast Boy started crying harder.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" a voice asked.

Beast Boy looked up.

"Raven! You're alive! I thought you had..." Beast Boy hugged her.

"I'm stronger than that." Raven winked at him.

**Chester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPayChester'sGonnaPay**

"So...which one are you really?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven and Beast Boy were lying on a hill, watching the sunset.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, confused.

"Are you Raven, or Rachel?" Beast Boy asked further.

"I guess that's for you to determine." Raven winked at him.

"So, are you going to stay with us, and re-become a Titan?"

"Yeah."

"For Real?" Beast Boy turned and looked in her eyes.

"For Real." She grinned.

_**THE END**_

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**I'm sorry it sucked so much! I apologize with all my heart, and my four stomachs.**

**Please review! And remember, I am switching to my other account, Misery'sToll.**

**-T**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Hey everybody! Terra Rock here! I decided to make a delayed epilogue...I considered it shortly after writing the story, but now I've decided to actually do it.**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know by now...I OWN NOTHING!**

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

Raven layed in her bed, under the soft purple cottons sheats. Next to her layed Beast Boy, snoring softly, while holding her hand. She slid her hand out of his carefully. She leaned over to her bed stand and took out her diary, opening it and placing the pen tip on the paper. She began writing.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I have said in the past that I had no idea of what I was aiming for. But I have found it. Beast Boy, is what I have needed all along, to make me whole. I love him. I love him with my whole heart, and I am fine saying that. I have found a new confidence from being Rachel. Thank you Rachel._

_-Raven Roth"_

"Raven?"

Raven turned her head, to see Beast Boy's eyes open. He was smiling softly, and he gazed lovingly at her. She put down the notebook and pen, and turned towards Beast Boy.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123**

**Yeah, I know, super short, and I doubt many people will read this chapter...but its here! I had to write it because in the first chapter, Raven wrote the diary entry. I had to end the story with a journal entry...so there you have it.**

**In your review, tell me whether or not you would like a sequel to this story. I would like to remind you all again that a sequel would be posted on my other account Misery'sToll...I'm pretty sure that there is a link on my profile...but I'm not certain...**

**REVIEW!**

**-T**


End file.
